Strange dreams & a New girl What could possibly go wrong?
by martha2000
Summary: i know i started this story,but i decided to start it over. Lila Moon is a 14 year old girl,she moves back with her family and old friends. What will happen when she arrives new at the school? and when she gets the school's bad boy assigned to show her around the school and town? Indigo Moon, Austin Moon are her brother & sister, Sky Dawson is Ally z give it a try
1. Meet Lila, (in her POV)

**A/N hey everybody this is my first story i hope you like it.  
i know i did this story before but i decided to start new, all over again.**

**I own the idea and some of the characters, i don't own anything you might ****recognize**

* * *

Lila's P.O.V

Hi I'm Lila Moon **(1)**, I love music, sports and adventures. I have this necklace that helps me control my powers and who I am.

My Best friends are: Sky Dawson **(2)**, her necklace is same as mine, her powers are Light,Earth and Fire. And Indigo Moon **(3)**, as you can guess she is my older sister also, her necklace is the white part of a yin yang, it's like Sky's and powers are Air and Water.

We go to Neutra High **(4)**, and to think that I thought we were the only ones not normal here.  
Then there are the Populars or how they call them selves '' The Royal People Of Neutra High''. The boys bully girls (not popular) and nerds while the girls (in the popular group) make you feel bad about your looks.

Indigo and Sky came here before me, I just moved in from my auntie's house (i used to live with her)  
'Home Sweet Home' i thought when I first arrived, it would have been good to know what it actually is like in here before coming.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Hey,look where you are going," I heard someone shout at me and next thing I know i was pushed against the i looked up there was a dark skinned boy, with brown eyes and dark brown hair that flopped just the right way. "o-ok, I'm sorry," i mumbled,"gosh he is such a moron"i thought and continued my way to the secretary's office for my schedule and my locker number."Thanks," I said.

I went looking for my locker, but i'm pretty sure i got lost between all those corridors and halls, "hey hey," sky came out of nowhere, "do you need help?"she asked me."yeah, where are the lockers from 360 to 380?"i asked."Here, I'll show you" she offered her self."thanks."

After a few minutes walking around the school we found the hall where lockers between 360 and 380 were."So, what's your locker's number?" she asked. "um... 379" i replied. "oh no, poor you!" she exclaimed. Why? why poor me, i thought,i realized that i wasn't going to find any answers on my own,so i decided asking her,"why poor me?" "because, Alvaro,is the schools bad boy, he is the Soccer Team Captain and one the Head of the Bullies,also, he is a heartbreaker and rude, he is always late to class, that's if he doesn't decide on skipping it.  
Realization kicked in "ohhhhhhhh" was all i was able to say."Well, i have to go to get my books, bye" and with that she walked away.

I went looking for my locker, 375,376,377,378 and... i found the same moron that pushed me into some lockers devouring some girl's face against MY locker." ehm" i cleared my throat and they both stopped to look at me. "em, yeah, could you please move, that's my locker." i said. "Let me think about it... How about NOT" he retorted back. Ok, I'm really starting to hate this dude, I thought. Then i realized something, Ugh great this moron most be Alvaro, great. just my luck!.  
"hey, dude just move, it doesn't cost you anything," a blonde guy with brown eyes told him.  
"Ugh fine" Alvaro exclaimed and he moved to his locker to continue sucking that girls face. I just took my AP music books and headed for my first class.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

At Lunch:

i went to the cafeteria and i looked for Indigo & Sky since they are the only people I know here.  
"Hey Lila" Indigo waved at me and signaled me to go and sit with her."hey hey" i answered.  
"Soooooo, how was your first day so far?"she asked, "great, well, kind of," i simply answered, remembering my encounter with Mr. bad boy."what's wrong Little sis?"she asked me."ugh, nothing, I met Mr. bad ass this morning and let's just say that it didn't exactly go smoothly."

"Hahahaha, i so, don't worry about it Lyl," sky said coming up to us and sitting beside me. "hahahaha, ok"i smiled at her.

* * *

(**1)(2)(3) i made those names up but just in case you might have that name/know someone with it i do not own that name**

**(4) if there's a high school called like that i do not own it.**

So that was the first chapter, i hope you liked it, please read & review, also, if you didn't exactly like it please don't write hateful reviews, i don't mind constructive criticism but i really can't stand mean criticism

**~~~ Martha2000~~~ **


	2. Meet Alvaro (in his POV)

**hey hey hey, I'm back, sorry for not updating for like a month,but in summer and we had some visitors over so it was busy and then holidays with the sad conclusion that there was no WiFi and i forgot my laptop, then school and tests and wayyyyy too much homework. Well enough with my life, time to get on with the story.**

* * *

Alvaro's P.O.V

Hey I'm Alvaro Hades, I love soccer and as you can tell and I'm the captain, also I love music but that's a secret I would never, and I do mean never tell my "friends" the Royal People of Neutra High or RPON for short, I only have 2 or 3 true friends. I'm the School's Bad Boy and the Main bully, kind of, I have targets and I try to find their breaking point and humiliate them,also I'm a heartbreaker among the girls in here.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

At School:

A girl bumped into me "Hey,look where you are going," I yelled at her,then i pushed her against the lockers so I could walk through. "o-ok, I'm sorry," i mumbled,"she mumbled, when I looked down i saw a girl with dark brown eyes and brown hair, it was kind of dark brown, not too dark either, and with light tanned skin, she was wearing a black t-shirt that showed a shoulder and blue ripped skinny jeans, I had never seen her around before so i assumed she was new around here.

I realized that i had been staring at the place where she was a few minutes ago when Chris waved his hand in front of my face, Right in front! "Dude, you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" i said.  
"Alvaro!" i heard some one squeak, 'oh no...' i thought 'please don't let it be her, any one but her'

"Hi Alvaro, i was calling you, didn't you hear?" a very annoying voice said, "Yes, i heard, so... how are you?" i said to her,in case you are wandering yes, that voice is the voice of Cassidy, she is the top girl in this school or the "Queen" as she & her friends or should i say clones call her.  
"I'm good" she replied, and before i even knew it she jumped on me, pulled me against a locker & started kissing me, so I just kissed back.

But out of no where someone cleared their throat,i stopped and looked at the person, first I was annoyed then i realized that she was the girl I saw this morning, "em, yeah, could you please move, that's my locker." she said, I wasn't just let it go that easily, she interrupted Cass and me so..."Let me think about it... How about NOT" I retorted back.  
"hey, dude just move, it doesn't cost you anything," Chris said."Ugh fine" I exclaimed and moved to my locker, as soon as i was away from her locker Cass started kissing me again.

"Cass, we have to go to class, i wouldn't mind staying but I have soccer practice after school and I don't want to miss it because I got detention for being later"I said, "Ugh, fine, you are right anyways, later" she said and left. I grabbed my books and went to my class.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

At Lunch:

I went to the cafeteria and saw that Nick,Chris,Carlos and Pablo, were already at our table, as i was about to go sit with them i saw the petite dark brown haired girl again, she was heading towards the other popular's table, ugh, There is two types of popular at this school : mine and then there were nice & kind populars, i don't even know how they can possibly be popular but oh well. 'Why is she heading there?' i thought, before a loud whistle broke me from my train of thoughts, " Yo, Alvaro come here" Nick said. I made my way there, "Remember that there is soccer practice today after school" I reminded them,"So please don't get into any trouble that could land you in detention" I said, with a stern look mostly directed towards Pablo, he gets in trouble a raised his hands in defeat and said, "I'll see what I can do." I was about to tell him to just don't get in any trouble when 3 or 4 LOUD squeaks where hear all across the cafeteria, "oh no" i groaned in my head, "anything but this."

"Hey Alv, guys" said Cassidy to me and then just gave a small wave at the guys. 'UGHHHH I hate it when she calls me that, its not even ... ugh just, let's leave it at a I hate it' I thought.  
"So Cass, how does practice sound now?" Lizzi said, (Lizzi is her nick name, her name is actually Elizabeth, but do NOT, i repeat do NOT call her by her full name unless you want her to rip your hair off"

"Oh, we can always practice after school." Cass simply answered, "But, we have the Back To School Party to prepare for" Lizzi argued. "Ugh fine, we´ll go practice now" Cass sighted giving in. ´Yes, time to happy dance, in my head´i thought.

* * *

**Hey guys, Sorry again thai I didn´t update in ages, but like I said I had a lot during them 3 months, I had some of it written but no finished, I updated as soon as I finished it and then I also had a small problem with names ans things like that, I would like to give a shout out to the Authors who helped me through it:**

**To IAAB, thank you sooooo much for helping me every time I ask you a question or need help.**

**To Not For A Moment, for your recomendation, and for your help at the beguinning**

**Well that´s a ch. for today, I promess I´ll try to update sooner,**

**See you awesome readers at the next chapter.**

~**Martha2000~**


End file.
